Escape Artist
by DemonicBat
Summary: "Growing up in a circus you tend too get used to seeing crazy things, but this wasn't what i was expecting." Follow a girl as she grows up on the streets, becomes a thief and manages to screw with the bat-family, how fun. Could also go into rated M for certain scenes.
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

**No ones POV**

Late at night, during a freezing winter storm of 6 below zero, a young girl sat shivering in a disgusting alleyway, covered in blood, ash and tears.

"Mother!" she cried out to no one, "mother…" She sobs into the snow. "Where are you mother? Why did you leave me?... You told me you'd come to save me!" She pounds on the ground sending snow everywhere and making a lot of noise.

She hears people coming, shuffling and stumbling and yelling about someone making racket. She crawls to the back of the alley hoping that they don't find her. She had been stupid making noise and drawing attention to herself so late at night in a place like Gotham.

"Hey bitch!" a drunken man calls out to her from the entrance of the alleyway, spotting her with ease while throwing a bottle at her. She whimpers trying to make herself as small as possible as she dodged the bottle." Ya I see you! Stop making that fucking racket, before I come over there and beat you myself!"

The was a round of laughter and joking while the other members of the group shuffled forward coming closer to the girl. "Hey john…" a black haired man stated calling to the guy who originally threw the bottle. "why don't we have a little…fun with the girl." He had a creepy smile on his face as he reached for the girl.

The man his friend called John came closer eyeing the girl before wrinkling his big nose in disgusted. "Naw she's not worth it, just look at her! Small, ugly, covered in ash and blood, and all around a peace of garbage. Why the hell would you fuck that?" He yelled spiting at her feet.

"Good point." The black haired man stated laughing while chucking a bottle at the girl, which smashed on her back creating large cuts oozing with blood. The others joined in howling with laughter, no one else dared to defend the girl bleeding at the back of the alley.

Once the group was done they walked away joking about the ugly girl and how they must have killed her by now. What they didn't know was that the girl had crawled away bleeding badly but still alive, she slipped into a old broken down building that, even though had missing windows and doors, was still somewhat warm.

She went all the way to the second floor before collapsing on the top of the staircase. She spotted a room with a mattress in it, she dragged her tired body over to it ripping away the cover that went over the stuffing she wrapped it around her body, trying to stop the blood that was now pouring from her body.

She finished climbing onto what remained of the mattress she closed her eyes promising herself that she would survive this horrible place.

"Mama…"she whispered to herself, "why did you abandon me?"

**And that is the first chapter if you want to see more of this story please favorite, comment and share because I appreciate the support.**

**Also I know this chapter was super messed up and really sad, it will get somewhat better but I wanted to start with a glimpse of her past on the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up

Escape Artist Chapter 2

White light.

The first thing I saw, I though I was dead. Sitting up from the destroyed mattress I took everything in; if I had died, I'd gone to hell cause this place was a mess.

The events from the night before swam into my mind slowly clouding everything for a second. Wincing I looked over my shoulder to examine my wounds. The bandages were soaked, browning with the dried blood, and my joints were sore from dragging and running.

I touched my face; when I had first been injured I had been running on adrenaline alone, and now, the stinging pain was in my full attention. Over my eyelids and at the corners of my lips there were longs cuts as if someone had tried to slit my eyes and widen my smile to a gruesome extent.

I pat around my neck, looking for the locket that held the most important things, my mother and father. To my relief my fingers closed around the warm metal, it had dried blood on it but was otherwise unharmed. I cracked open the locket, looking at the picture my heart sank a little, my blood had damaged the edges but their faces were still clear.

Clutching the locket to my chest I made my way off the bed, creeping silently across the floor to making as little sound as I could. Poking my head into a room two doors down from me, I found a little broken bathroom.

The tub had a big crack running down it but the faucet still worked, the sink didn't run but didn't have any cracks in it, and the toilet ran perfectly despite being a little dirty. Looking behind the sink I found the screws that bound it to the wall, undoing them I pulled it out and put it under the tub faucet, filled it with water.

Carefully I took the picture out, placing it a little ways away from the water while I dipped the locket in, washing away the blood. After I finished I dried it on the ratty pants I was wearing, and placed the picture back in. Taking off the rest of my clothes I looked closer at my damaged body.

My legs were bruised black and blue, as were my arms, with mild cuts littering them. My fingernails were caked with dried blood and dirt, and the bright purple tips of my hair were crusted with blood, the top part of my hair was already brown so it wasn't as noticeable.

I looked down at the bandages; now that the blood had dried the cloth was stuck to my cuts and would reopen them when I removed it. I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid and waiting this long. Shoving a fist into my mouth I pulled off the bandages.

For a moment I though I was on fire, the pain racked my body making my knees shake. Gripping the edges of the tub I held back the flood of tears in my eyes. Pulling myself together I washed the blood away from the bandages, the water in the sink turning brown.

Dumping the dirty water into the toilet, I flushed it, refilling the sink with clean water. I dipped the bandages into it, cleaning my slowly bleeding cuts. Finally washing the last bit of blood from the bandages, I reapplied them, despite how cold they were. Grabbing my other clothes I walked through the halls looking at the other rooms.

Many of the rooms were bedrooms, a couple were supply closets and a few others laundry rooms. From the looks of it this was a hotel at some point, stopping at a light purple room I walked in examining it a little more.

There was something…odd, about this room, like it was recently used. The paint was still bright, the mattress had sheets on it, which were folded nicely, and it was tidy like someone had cleaned. Across the room there was a big round mirror with a crack in it, the only thing in this room that didn't look odd in a run down hotel.

Walking over to the mirror I peered in, quickly recoiling from the sight. There was a monster in the mirror, it had a joker smile, and slit eyes. Spinning around I came face to face with…nothing. I looked back at the mirror confused, the monster still standing there only it now looked scared, I stood there staring at it.

After a while it dawned on me that monster in the mirror was me.

"No…" was all I could muster but the nagging truth kept out pointing out that my first assumption was correct. The person staring back with a horrified look was me; all my features new and old were there.

My father's odd but magical turquois eyes, his dimples that popped when he smiled, and chocolate brown hair, paired with my mom's cute button nose, and heart shaped face.

Newer features were the purple tips and the scaring; I knew the purple came from my mother who dyed all her hair the same color so we could match, but the scaring. I couldn't comprehend where it was from.

Suddenly it hit me, all the bad memories from the past came flooding in like I was drowning. I shut my eyes as I crumbled to the floor, I felt someone pick me up but I was too focused on the memories to fight against them.

All I could do was think of the memories….

**Hey guys I'm sorry if it seems I'm only doing back story I promise that next chapter will be the last background chapter. **

**Comment below if you want something changed about the character, favourite and follow if you like the character and want me to continue with her. **

**Hope you like the story and will keep reading**

** -DemonicBat**


	3. Chapter 3:Out with the old

**Sorry I take forever I know, give me time I'll get the chapters in.**

Odd pictures, like having my memories filtered threw water. I could see what was above, they were blurry but I could and I wanted what I saw, but I couldn't move like I was constantly sinking through the thick water.

The pictures were of people, some I didn't recognize some I knew, like my mother, and father, others unfamiliar. There was a woman with warm yellowy-orange eyes and copper hair, she was a normal-ish one, besides the eyes, another was a tall man with raven hair and ocean blue eyes, he was more strict looking but he still looked kind.

They faded away, out of my view, I reached for them, my mouth moved to ask them to stay but I made no sound. People came back into view slowly, now moving around. I recognized the place before me, it was the circus I grew up in, with it's bright colors, delicious smells, and happy laughter flowing around the place, but there was something eerie about it, like I was expecting something terrible to happen.

I guess my senses were right as I heard a piercing scream erupt from inside a large tent; water flowed out streaming slowly but mixed with red. I looked at the open flaps of the tent, inside I looked horrified as I saw my father laying unmoving, bleeding and mangled on the ground. I cried out for him throwing myself forward as if I expected to be able to reach him; my body moved no closer.

The scene swirled with red as it changed to another; this one I saw my mother sitting on the floor tied but awake, tears of black streaming down her face with her mascara. A gruesome looking man with green hair, yellow and red eyes and a large disorientated smile on his face, walked towards her switching a from knife hand-to-hand; "well now, how about we start with a fun little game I called pain where I slice parts of your face up?" His hyena like voice laughed evilly as he grinned like a mad man at her. My mom only looked horrified, "no…" She whispered as a reply. "No? Well seems like mommy doesn't feel like party games just yet how 'bout we start with the little girly instead?"

He turned to another person, a girl, sitting in a corner beaten and gaged. She looked terrible and barely moved enough to look at the man with horrified eyes. My mother screamed out a mangled no as she tried to reach the girl, "No! I,..I, change my mind, let her be please."

He looked back her, brooding slightly as if he was considering the answer. He smiled another gruesome smile before, turning around and roughly grabbed the girl. I winced as a forgotten pain erupted in my arm. He threw her to the ground closer to mom. Cutting the gages off the girls face he placed the knife in her mouth.

"You already declined, so too bad for you, but cause you asked nicely your death will be quicker, how does that sound?"

"Please, please no, just let her live." She pleaded with him, tears slipping harder down her face, another phantom pain blossomed across my chest in the spots the girl had landed on.

"Oh all right because you were so polite I won't kill her, but…" He smiled widened if even possible, " I am going to leave her with a little souvenir first." he grabbed the handle yanking it across the corners of the girls lips. They split like fabric, exposing the bright flesh underneath; along with it's gushing liquid. The girl scream, thrashing and twitching uncontrollably with pain; he did the other side pulling the blade out of her mouth, then cutting down the lids of her eyes.

By now I was in agonizing pain, it was all over my face as he cut away. "There." He said satisfied, my mother was screaming and thrashing, "Melody!" He turned to her, wiping the blood on her shirt, "Goodbye!" He sound gleefully before sliced her exposed neck, the blood splattering on the ground.

My vision of the scene was growing fuzzier as if I was blacking out instead of the scene disappearing. All I saw was the man cut away the bonds of the girl and throw her into a deep crate of water. "I'll give you a chance to live, teach you a lesson too, you want to live than try to survive." He laughed crazily as he walked away setting the place on fire was he went.

I watched the girl struggle against the water, blind from the cuts on her lids, our eye view morphed into the same as we felt the heat of the fire and looked into the water, as we struggling to open our eyes to see. At the bottom two bright turquois eyes watched us as we started to sink closer…and closer...then darkness.

I opened my eyes slowly light filtering in them from my lashes. I was met with yellowy-orange ones. "Hey?" She asked slapping my cheek lightly, "Hey!". She asked again, doing so until I fully opened my eyes to look at her, "Hey kid what's your name?" I just blankly stared, my mama always told me not to stare but at that moment I could do no else, my lips felt like they were sewn together and my tonged was dry.

She looked me up and down snapping her fingers to get my attention. "Hey kid you deaf? Can you hear me? Hello?" I cleared my throat and steadied my nerves.

"Yes I can hear you, I'm sorry...my name is Melody, Melody Thomas…." I trailed off my eyes focusing on her features again. She looked like that random lady from the dream only..shorter. "How old are you Melody?" "Um, 11?" Her eyes narrowed "Well Melody, I don't know what you were doing in here but you need to leave, you aren't suppose to be here."

I was kind of stunned at her bitchy response but she was right in many ways, and in the way my body was I wouldn't be able to fight her anyway. "Look Melody where are your parents?" My eyes watered slightly as I answered her bluntly, "dead". Her eyes widened then narrowed as she thought.

"Were you from an orphanage?" She asked, grasping at the straws trying to find somewhere to dump of me. "No, and I don't plan on it, not when I live in a place like Gotham." She nodded her head accepting that the orphanage isn't an option. "Well I guess you could stay here but only until your healed or something, then you need to find a better place." I nodded; this place didn't have a large permanence to it anyway.

She looked me up and down again, "Hey kid?" I watched her evaluate

me. "How did you know how to bandage yourself up so well?" I looked down realizing for the first time I was topless I had bottoms but still, looking around, finding my shirt beside me; it was damp but it would have to do. Slipping it on I answered her, "my mother taught me, why?"

She seemed to have a plan forming, the way her fiery eyes darted around me, "Well…my…profession, causes me to get hurt quite often, maybe is you agreed to help me with that, you could stay here longer." She trailed of slightly like she expected a no.

Though I wasn't sure if I could trust her yet I had a feeling this was my best option. "Sure, but first I want to know your name and what is it you do that will require my medical assistance?"

She looked around as if she was expecting someone to be listening other than me, "I'm a thief." My eyes widened, I had just agreed to help a thief! I knew I shouldn't have trusted her! I opened my mouth to object but she cut me off, "I only take what is truly needed and anything I don't need I give to the others." This stunned me, others? Who else was here and why had I not encountered anyone? "Others?" I asked, "Yes, the others who don't have money, the people on the streets. As someone who knows the same pain I do my best to help who I can." I nodded she didn't seem so bad now but still…

"You still didn't tell me your name?" I accused raising an eyebrow. She smirked, " A lesson for ya, don't tell anyone your name before you tell them you're a thief, it's easier to tell who's trust worthy that way." I nodded seeing the reason behind it.

"So your kinda like Robin Hood?" I asked smiling at the funny name. "Well yes I guess, I've been called that before so it's not really I asked. She nodded puffing her chest out with pride, "I'm very good at my job. I'm good enough to do this without the batman noticing so I believe that I'm good. I'm also good at fighting, that comes in handy too on highest." I grinned in awe; even the batman couldn't catch her!

"So what is your name?" I asked again; she smiled at my eagerness. "My name is Candice Markchester, and my thief or what I like to call anti-hero, people call me Robin Hood.

"Wow." Was all I could say, I may be mature for my age but I was still a kid. "Do you think…that maybe you could teach me? I mean to help steal, so that I could help with the income?" I stuttered. I watched anxiously as she processed this. She sat still for a minute thinking it over, finally she smiled, "sure but you make sure you listen, 'cause I don't like slackers."

I breathed a sigh of relief as cried out in excitement. "Thank you, I swear I'll listen!" She laughed at my enthusiasm. "Okay now that you're done celebrating grab your stuff we need to fix you up a room."

"Kay." I looked around for my locket, coming up empty. "Hey where's my locket?" Candice shrugged her shoulders. "There was no locket when I found you body, I just heard a thump and found you lying unconscious." I ran to the bathroom, looking around to see where I left it. I found nothing, my heart cracked, my last memory of my parents was now officially gone, I had no hope of finding it in a place this big.

"Maybe this is for the best..." My old life is over, I needed to start new. Candice popped up in the doorway, "did you find it?" Shaking my head I walked out of the bathroom, "it's for the best anyway." She nodded walking away, glancing back at the bathroom I sighed silently saying goodbye before leaving, out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow pass by the window.

**Hey guys so that's the end of that chapter I hope you like it so far, if you have any complaints you can leave it I the comments down below. So we'll get more info occasionally about her past in future chapters but they'll be brief and not as long as these ones were. I told you guys to pay attention to specific details so that you guys recognize some clues and you put it together but obvious clues I won't highlight so pay attention. Hope you follow and favorite, see you in the next chapter bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Flirting on the Job

Escape artist 4

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the next chapter of escape artist, in the last couple chapters we mainly were focusing on her backstory but now that those are done we can start meeting the bat-family, YAY! I hope you enjoy and if you want me to explain something or possible change it even, leave it in the comments below. Also I know the last ending was crappy, but I was tired, it was almost 12am when I finished. I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been grounded, went to Quebec for 4 days without any Internet, and then got a mind numbing cold that rendered my brain useless, so just bare with me, I don't usually take this long.**

Landing clumsy on the rooftop of the museum, I use my illusions to hide it, though it was silent I still don't want anybody to see that screw up.

Oh right introductions; my name is Melody Demerana, or just Mel, I'm a thief, or what I like to call anti-hero, I steal, but I make sure to share with the other people who don't have much, and I only steal from the rich, kinda like Cat Woman; no I'm not Cat Woman's protégé.

I live with a woman named Candince Markchester, I call her candy, she's my mentor/older sister in a way, her alias is Robin Hood, a better-known name around town then mine. I live with her in an old abandoned hotel in this even crappier town called Gotham, she technically took me in after I stumbled into the building pretty beaten up, but you already know my past.

Basically she trained me, teaching me martial arts, stealth, mechanics, hacking, anything you would need to have to be a decent thief and, in worse case scenarios, survive fights against the bat-family. In the short period of time I've actual been on the field I haven't run into them, yet.

Candy met Bats only once but he didn't make much pursue to stop her, though I don't think he would have much interest in charity burglars in truth. What we steal is pretty replicable stuff, not the most important stuff in the world. Some pretty pearls here, maybe a ruby there, nothing overly big. So today I thought I'd go a little bit more risky.

"Mel? Do you read me? Mel?" Candy called from my com, disrupting the quiet. "Ya?"

"You okay Mel, this is a pretty risky job, Gotham Museum of Antiquities isn't a great place to start when you've only been out in the field for a month, you know." "And?" I remarked back, a little over confident for a rookie.

"And?" she shot at me, "This is the type of highests that call in the bats, considering you're doing this alone you really shouldn't risk it." I could hear her waving her fingers at me, her other hand on her hip like a old lady.

I rolled my eyes, "Really Candy? I've been learning since I was 11, I'm almost 16 now, 5-ish years of training by you should keep me alive for a medium sized highest."

"With your clumsiness, you might be surprised." She pointed out. I laughed, shaking my head as I opened the skylight by the hinges. "I'll be fine, besides you're the physic, you can already see what's happening around me, probably better than I do. With your nagging, and my training I won't die."

I could feel her glaring, "mighty comforting." I grinned my joker like smile, "I'm going in, air ducts are about 2 meters below, out of the view of the cameras."

"Roger." Was all I got in response. Slipping into the building I scaled down the walls, gripping tightly with my steel nails. The air duct was a tight fit, dusty and cramped as it was, I made it through, peeking through the vents at the different rooms.

Each room had hundreds of antique objects, from different armors to clay pots to priceless jewels that had box cases made of bulletproof glass. I was after some old antique swords myself, jade designs in the strong metal, woven silk hilt, these were some of the most expensive items we've ever stolen and I had to avoid batman on top of it. Great.

Opening the vent a little I look along the walls searching for cameras, there was one on the west wall and one on the east, sweeping across the room in synchronization. There was a tall statue close to the west camera farthest from the door; there were other displays large enough for me to camouflage into.

Oh right you still don't know my powers. Well I'm a Meta, I was gifted with powers, ones close to what my parents were good at. My mother was a contortionist and a escape artist, I'm extremely flexible to the point where I can bend my bones to, but I'm not elastic I break bones and I can only bend so far.

My father was a illusionist he had actual powers, he could create realistic illusions just out of thought alone, I can do the same, sometimes making them strong enough to appear real but it requires will, which I don't always have.

I use them to cover my scars and hide my identity, changing my odd eyes to my mom's silver-gray ones and turning my hair completely brown like before. I use it for my costume as well, I wear a black Kevlar spandex suit with a hood, utility belt, black gloves and combat boots along with a large array of small weapons, but it looks like I'm wearing a magicians outfit, have completely purple hair like my moms, a more simple belt and I let my scars show.

Hiding was easy but I can only blend into the color scheme, when I move you can still see the outline of my body, I needed to get to the cameras and hack the security footage, it would only take a little time to steal the weapons. I sprayed down a mist checking for any motion censors, considering there were guards moving in and out of the rooms I didn't expect any but I checked anyway.

I waited till the cameras had moved to the opposite side of the room to expertly climb out of the vent. The drop was easily more than 15 feet but required no grappling hook, I landing in a crouch rolling to absorb the impact. Hiding behind a set of large clay jars I waited as the cameras swept over the area I sat, before moving to the opposite sides once more.

Quickly hacking into the cameras, I reused the footage in this room from the last 5 minutes giving me time before I was discovered. I repeated the process with the other camera, now I just have to be weary of the guards.

Walking up to the stand where the weapons were held, I stopped to admire their design before checking for more censors. I found two, quickly crushing them before picking up both swords. I had to use a grappling hook this time, with the weight of the swords pulling me off balance.

I struggled through the vents them being even tighter now, after much crawling I climbed free to the rooftop reattaching the skylight from before. I double-checked the swords, still amazed that I managed to get them without alerting anyone. I turned around to climb off the roof when I noticed I wasn't the only person standing on the roof.

"Interesting, did you really think destroying the motion censors wouldn't draw attention?"

Shit.

Damien's POV

Another patrol same as usual, maybe this time there would be villains worth fighting tonight, I pondered entering the bat cave for the patrol. It was Grayson's night off, so I'm be going alone unless I called for backup, which I wouldn't unless Gotham ceased it's lack of thrill. Probable just some petty robbers again tonight and the usual scumbag rapists, at least that's what I thought.

"Father." I greeted batman, I still refuse to call him dad, it sounds undignified, I was given the normal response; unlike Grayson I'm not much for small talker. "What are my sectors tonight?" He pulled up a map sending me the coordinates before getting up to change into his uniform. He stopped looking back at the computer.

His eyes were narrowed whatever happened was serious; maybe I was going to "get some action" as Grayson would say. Geez I got to stop thinking like him I might become, bubbly.

"Motion censors in the Japanese war room, at the museum were cut off on one of the displays, the security footage from the room hasn't changed though. Go check it out, they shouldn't be gone yet, can you handle them?" Or not, I just nod; another break in I could handle this easily. "Call for back up if you need it." He added making me roll my eyes, like I was going to need back up. "I mean it Damian." I frowned slightly but nodded, 16 and still being babysat. Perfect.

I climb on my motorcycle locking in the coordinates; this should be boring.

Mel's POV

"Interesting, did you really think destroying the motion censors wouldn't draw attention?"

Robin is standing 3 meters away from me ready to kick my ass, shit. I look around for batman, I can feel Candy using my senses to look as well, she usually doesn't intervene during missions but missions with Batman are different. Great, Robin is standing 3 meters away from me and I don't know where Batman is, shit and double shit.

Being the teenage girl I was my eyes quickly did a double take over his body. Note I am a teenage girl, and if you were in my situation where you were standing in front of a cute super hero you would be doing the same thing, lets be real, all superheroes are pretty sexy.

I needed to think of a distraction quick but what could I do, I have no idea where Batman is and I have to pay attention to robin as he's the main threat at the moment. This was a crazy idea, but it works for Cat woman so, here we go.

"What if I wanted to be caught?" This raised some eyebrows of course, "seeing as you still haven't noticed me yet. Stealing, I though you were against that?" I admit that's a little pushing it but, maybe this is a common thing for female super villains, hopefully I don't sound as stupid as I feel.

"You didn't draw enough attention until now, what happened, get to big for the little leagues." I was surprised he answered, let alone that he went with the flirting. Maybe I could survive this. "Just trying to be adventurous."

"You've had your adventure time to give up the treasure though." Okay a little cheesy but still cute, just like his face, damn it superheroes why are you so cute! Focus! He's likely going to attack now, check his muscle movements. I waited sure enough he lunged. I ducked under him, focusing on avoiding and moving towards the water towers. I needed to avoid actual fighting, he was more skilled than me in fighting.

After dodging for a minute, he seemed to be trying to catch me instead of fighting me, I camouflaged, moving away to edge closer towards the water tower, I leaned against it making a slight pose before reveling myself again. He was circling around slightly confused of where I'd gone, I called to him finally coming up with a plan of retreat.

"Confused boy wonder?" He spun around, facing me he raised an eyebrow, "Powers?" he commented. I just smirked. He lunged forward again engaging in our 'dance'. I spun around a blow putting my hands close enough together to be hand cuffed. He fell for the opportunity, smiling in triumph.

"So you've caught me." I was still smirking, couldn't help it, with the plan I was brewing it was too funny. "Think you need to return your treasure now." He said proudly. "Hmm.." I said like I was thinking when really I was slipping the cuffs off my wrist, a little trick from mom.

"I think I'll keep them, with a little reward for myself." I spun around and kissed him, completely throwing him off guard. He didn't resist but seemed more shocked than anything, I took that moment to put the handcuff on him and attach it to the water tower.

I stepped back quickly out of his reach, he moved toward me realizing what happened soon after. He was speechless so I took it as my opportunity to finish the act, "See you later boy wonder, and thanks for the kiss." I winked then jumped off the building grappling into the building below. It would take him a minute to remove the handcuffs enough time for me to get away.

Once I was a good distance away I disguised myself as a man and walked toward the building, sword hidden in my jacket. I didn't get jumped on the way back, so I didn't need to worry about drawing attention.

"Hey I'm back." I announced when I made it up to our floor. "Candy?" I was suddenly grabbed, I fought against them but I stopped when she spun me around to face her. "Mel, are you alright, I can't believe you pulled that off!" She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, "don't scare me like that again!"

I laughed, "It's not funny!" She yelled frustrated, "I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at me, how in the hell did I pull that off?" I was stumbling now, adrenalin had run out and now it was like I was drunk, she sat me on my bed making me go through what happened, she couldn't see it that well in my head.

After about ten minutes of explaining we sat in silence for a second taking in what had happened. "I can't believe your plan worked and you kissed a superhero, you lucky chick."

"Why do you call me a chick? I thought the expression was 'you lucky duck'?" I questioned leaning against her shoulder as I wrapped my knee with bandages.

"Cause you're a child." She answered shaking her head. "At least the stuff is good, you got more than one so you can keep one of them, remind you of a certain someone." She nudged me. I rolled my eyes, I didn't need one.

Shaking my head I continued wrapping; something tells me I'll be seeing a lot more of the boy wonder.

**Hey guys that's the end of this chapter, what did you think, ik Damian is a little out of character at the moment, Damian himself will explain that in the next chapter where we will be seeing more of Dami's pov. I hoped you like this and ik this update took way too long but I'm super busy so this tends to happen, I'll try to update quicker but it'll be at least more than a week before I post again. Hope you favorite and follow bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking it out

**Hey guys, I'm back for another chapter of escape artist. This chapter will have a lot more of Damian's perspective in it, last chapter was a little out of character but I'll explain that using the story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Damian's POV**

I fell for it, how could I have been so weak minded, letting some girl seduce me into putting my guard down. Damn it, I'm becoming soft already, acting like Grayson does around women. In the 6 years I've stayed with my father I never though I'd fall for this foolery, flirting with villains. Then again that is how I came into conception.

I visibly shuddered at that last thought, didn't even want to think about that right now. I reluctantly walked into the Batcave, after that blunder I had continued patrol but without informing Father of my failure, now I had to tell him face to face.

That motto about being a man and confronting things head on, is bullcrap when you have to deal with Batman, hopefully the others won't be in the cave to witness the lecture that I undoubtedly will be given.

Batman sat in his usual seat in front of the batcomputer; eyes locked on the screen, focused, still aware of my presence of though. "How was patrol?"

He was trying to be more social like Pennyworth had been lecturing him to do, but I knew he really meant was, "did you catch the robber, did you run into any super villains, did you kill someone, are you hurt and aren't telling me again?" Those things, we were the same in a way getting to the point, there simply wasn't enough time for pleasantries; then again I wouldn't mind them about now.

"Okay." I stiffly replied, I knew he knew that she'd gotten away; I would have radioed him if I had caught her. "How'd they get away?" He questioned not missing a beat. I paused, trying to come up with an answer, obviously I couldn't tell him I had been seduced by a girl he'd never trust me again.

"I let my guard down." Was all I could come up with, smooth real smooth. "The only reason Damian, you would have let your guard down is if you got cocky. You should know by now the villains aren't as dumb as they seem." I looked down in shame; really it was to hide my grin. He created a better cover story than I could, he was right in some way though; that girl was a lot cleverer than I had assumed.

He sighed taking off his cowl, "I'll check near by surveillance to see if I can get a picture of them for the records, for now don't let it get to you too much, I've underestimated my villains before…"

For once I felt remorse for lying, it wasn't often he opened up to me, as little as that moment was anyway. I nodded trying to avoid letting guilt seep into my face.

"Anything else I should know about your robber, did you see their face?" My lips twitched upon remembering the kiss, I could still feel them… no she kissed you as a distraction nothing more, ignore it! "She was dressed as a magician, had scars all over he face and has some power of invisibility. She also said she wanted to make her presence known." He nodded eyes narrowed, that girl had unwittedly made herself an enemy of the Batman, not smart move.

"Anything else?" He asked again, I hesitated, he asked me as if he was certain I knew more. "No." I said firmly, he seemed suspicious at my lack of response. I choose that moment to leave before he found out more. I turned around and walked towards the door to the mansion continuing until I reached my room. I grabbed my phone sending Colin a text before entering the shower.

I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid kiss or that random girl. I wanted to know who she was; I'd never heard of her nor seen her in any of the files. She was new but she was skilled. Add manipulation to her skills as well I thought bitterly, and beauty…Uhh what's wrong with me I sound nothing like myself anymore, all romantic and…stuff. Maybe Colin knows, either way something about this girl made me extremely curious and intrigued so much so that the prosper of seeing her again made me excited.

I groaned resting my head against the shower wall; this was too fucking weird. I turned off the shower; grabbing a towel as I walked back into the main part of the room I picked up my phone to see if he had responded.

Colin: Patrol couldn't have been that bad, what happened?

I replied back with the short version of it, I needed answers so I couldn't lie this time.

Dami: Went to stop a break in at the museum, turned out it was a girl, she flirted with me I flirted back, she kissed me then handcuffed me to a water tower before escaping.

Rereading this I'm glad I hadn't told batman, I sounded like a moron. I rubbed the back off my head a tendency I developed when I developed when I felt like I was acting like Grayson, damn you Grayson.

Colin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

I sent him a bat glare emoji, how was laughing going to help my case?

Colin: Sorry never expected you to fall for something like that, tell Jason he won the bet for me.

Dami: YOU EXPECTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO HAPPEN?!

I furiously sent back, scowling. How is it that they predicted this, I've never acted like that! I sighed deciding to get answers first and make a plan to kill them later.

Dami: Just help me figure out why I'm acting like this so I don't come and kill you.

His reply was quick which surprised me.

Colin: Hormones

Dami: Hormones?

Colin: Ya, you're attracted to her. If you haven't noticed you are a 16-year-old boy, which means you are going to show attraction to someone.

Dami: Obviously IK I'm a 16-year-old boy, but really, like I would be attracted to some thief that I met randomly on a rooftop.

Colin: 're really dense and she didn't catch your eye why are you still thinking about her and why'd you text me about it?

Dami: …

Colin: Thought so.

Dami: How would you know about liking girls last time I checked, you like guys.

Colin: Someone's defensive. :)

Dami: |B|

Colin: Deny it all you want Dami, but you still like her. Besides I pretty sure this is the first girl who's ever kissed you. Congratulations :D

Dami: You're the worst you know that.

Colin: Of course I am, that's why I'm awesome. Also one last question.

Dami: What?

Colin: Are you still thinking about the kiss?

Dami: …

Colin: Lol. Night Dami.

Dami: I hate you…

Dami: Night.

I turned off the phone setting it to charge, sighing I rolled onto my stomach putting my face into my pillow; I did not need to deal with this now. I shut my eyes still thinking about that odd purple haired thief.

Mel's POV:

I lay on my back, my mind too wired to sleep. I couldn't even dream they were just too vivid. I rolled over onto my stomach again, I couldn't forget the kiss no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. Never before had I tried that tactic, I was always sneaky and stealthy, not flirty and sly.

Does he hate me now, knowing I deceived him; I probably would. Why did I even care if he hated me? I was a thief, he was a super hero we're already enemies. I shifted in my bed, throwing the covers off me; I sat up and went to grab a snack. Why couldn't I just forget the kiss, it wasn't like it meant anything. Sure I had added some passion to it but, in my opinion it was a just a kiss, a lustful one at that, I can't deny I think he's attractive. Also when else do you get a chance to kiss a super hero? Priorities.

I sound like a person out of some cheesy romance novel, still going on about some boy I met and kissed for no reason but to be sneaky, but then develope feelings for him. Though I don't have feelings for him of course, no I was just using it as an example. (Clears throat awkwardly)

I bite into my apple thoughtfully, I can't risk doing that again, kissing the boy wonder was a one-time thing, not like it would work again anyway. I finished eating and went back to my room. I would run into the boy wonder eventually, whether I wanted to or not. May as well not waste precious sleep worry about it, we all know I'm going to need the energy soon.

I needed to brush up on my hand-to-hand combat, but first sleep. I didn't take me long to fall asleep after that, I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Batman's POV

It's been a while since Damian was here, something wasn't right about the way he was acting. He usually protests when I make assumptions on what happens during patrol and he didn't have very much information to give. I couldn't have just been right this time.

After an hour of digging I managed to pull up footage of the fight from a camera I had set up on the old clock Towner. It had only caught a little bit of the fight but it was enough.

I watched the fight unfold, he mainly was trying to grab her not attack her, which I would've done as well, if I didn't scare her off that is. She disappeared reappearing by the water tower, she watched him for a moment not trying to get away, only standing there before calling to him.

My eyes widened as I watched the next scene. Eyes narrowed, I glared as she handcuffed him to the poll before running out of view of the camera. Damian stood there for a second blinking, before face palming and escaping the cuffs, going out of view of the camera view to pursue the female.

He hadn't told me this but I don't surprise me after what I saw. I wasn't sure what I felt, embarrassment that I failed to warn my son of women or rage that the girl had kissed my son, then hand cuffed him to a pole. That was low for even our standards.

I didn't confront him of this, I wanted to see how this played out. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the outcome though.

Awaken the Daddy Bats, I had so much fun writing this chapter. Lol sassy Colin though I don't know why I made him gay it's not even going to be relevant to the story but I just felt it made for a sassy one-liner so it made it into my final cut. I hope you guys like the story please read and review, see in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Tension

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Escape artist. I'm sorry if it seems like I take forever it just takes me a little while to figure out my story, recently I went back and edited my story so it might be a little different, obviously I didn't fix everything but still. Anyway… I realize now that there's a bunch of references I put in my story and I use info from different shows and comics, so for now on I ****request****(not demand) that you at least watch Young justice, and Son of batman so you know what I'm talking about. Beside that I think you guys should be good, hope you like the chapter.**

Mel's POV

I've been avoiding the boy wonder for a week now, trying to find any reason to stay off patrols or missions. It's lasted so far but I need to continue with the job eventually. "Uhhh why did I have to flirt with the boy wonder?" I asked myself aloud falling face first into my new bed. I'm such an idiot, now I making a bunch of excuses not to see him, besides that I'm a thief. One of the many excuses was pushing Candice to get a new apartment.

With the two swords I recently…acquired we had enough money to get out of the hotel, we still went there though, like a secret base in some ways. Wow that sounds childish. Candice had agreed after much persuading saying that would mean they would have to start stealing more wealthy items; more weapons, more gems, things of those sorts.

I had agreed saying it was no problem, more stealing would just mean we should practice more often and start patrolling so we could make up for some of our crimes.

She shrugged her shoulders at the idea, saying that we still needed to avoid batman and the boy wonder, especially after such a grand performance on my part. I just rolled my eyes at that one.

My excuse for not patrolling as of late was I wanted to decorate the two bedroom apartment so it was more 'homey'. She raised her eyebrows at that one but didn't question me further, but now that I had finished I had no more excuses to go by. I'd practiced, I'd decorated, I'd even finished cleaning all my weapons, but now was the moment I was dreading.

Candice was patrolling for the night while I had a jewellery store to rob, it had just gotten a hold of couple hundred white diamond-rose metal bracelet and necklaces; my job was to acquire at least half of them, which totalled to about 20k. I know sounds like a lot of money for some low range thieves, but we needed them deal with the other parts of being human. (I'll fill you guys in later on in the story)

It was almost 10, meaning the shop would be closed by now, I left the apartment locking the door behind me as I trudged my way towards the empty hotel. Normally it would be common to fear walking alone late at night, but as of lately I would have to get used to it, patrolling came with the hero business.

I was about half way to the building before a man stepped out in front of me, he flipped a knife hand to hand in a fashion that brought up old memories. He chuckled darkly before speaking to me, "Hey there little darling, how about we have some fun?" I rolled my eyes, men in their ways.

I kept walking I needed to get the building, I didn't feel like fighting this guy right now, I had my own person dilemmas running through my head. "Don't be like that sugar, I won't bite." He cooed again, like it wasn't obnoxious the first time. "No." I answered him coolly continuing on as if he didn't matter. "Baby comer." He grabbed my arm.

Something in me snapped, either from being stressed about the boy wonder, or of the job I was about to preform but I went full forth attack on him.

Spinning around, sent an uppercut to his jaw before kicking him in the stomach sending him stumbling, I didn't stop there, I continued punching him, even after he fell to his knees and dropped the knife. Finally he fell face first into the snow knocked out cold.

"Little violent don't you think?" Candice stated stepping out of the shadows, she was dressed in her costume, a black and green ninja suit with a quiver of arrows strapped to her back and a bow in her hands, other weapons strapped to her thighs. I didn't answer breathing heavily after my outburst.

"Mel you sure you're okay, if you're that shaken about this robin thing I won't make you do this today." She was being nice about this, instead of trying to push me out of my shell, when it comes to men all women can relate to this. "I'm fine, just I little tense." I argued, shaking my head at the notion. "Don't worry I'll be fine." I comforted, before spinning around and walking towards the building. I didn't stay to hear what she said.

I climbed up to my old room in the hotel, running my fingers over the wall to find the switch. I held my thumb there until it beeped, opening up to revel my costume and weapons. I wasn't sure I was in the mood to be flashy about my costume, but I ignored that notion slipping into the ninja suit before shifting it to look like my thief get up.

When I start patrolling I was going to start leaving my costume as it was before I shift; the same boring black ninja suit. Probable going to upgrade its color scheme soon, but who knew, with the craziness I've been doing I don't think I have the energy. I finished placing all my weapons just as Candice appeared in my room again; "I'm telling you Mel, you've been off lately, not acting like yourself, take the night off you've been doing well."

I gave her a glare, "I'm fine, I'm just a little worried about patrolling and…stuff." I turned my back checking to see that I'd completely shifted everything before leaving for the door. "Mel…" she was cautious as if she expected me to snap, I looked back to say something snippy when I noticed the concern on her face, my glare softened. "I promise it's just nerves, that and boys drive me crazy." She smirked satisfied with my answer.

"I think every woman can relate." We chuckled again as if moments ago I hadn't beaten the crap out of some guy. "Better head out, I'll radio if something goes wrong, kay?" She nodded, I admit I felt bad for yelling, but stakes were high with us patrolling and stealing. I sighed running hands through my hair before jumping out the window into the night.

Life just got filled with two times more crap.

**I know kind of a short chapter. This one was mainly filler and an apology because I take forever when I write. Recently I've had a lot to do so I haven't spent a lot of time writing. Hope you don't hate this chapter too much. Bye.**


	7. The End, and the new beginning

Okay i said i was going to stop writing this story but i found an extra chapter that i had started working on and I've been cleaning up then reposting the chapters so i guess you'll get a bonus chapter for now. The story is still up for adoption but other than that and the extra chapter i think this fanfic is kinda done. Sorry for being a troll. -DemonicBat


End file.
